smash_bros_lawl_all_originsfandomcom-20200213-history
Roster
Within mostly every Smash Bros Lawl, there is a wide variety of characters to choose from. Here is the list of all the current characters. Original *I.M. Meen *King Harkinian *Nostalgia Critic *Leonidas *Tommy Wiseau *Madotsuki *AVGN *Mama Luigi *Dr. Robotnik *Irate Gamer *Frollo *Gaston *Hitler *Panty & Stocking *Billy Mays *Yomika *Toon Guile *Toon Bison *IB *Hank Hill *Scanty & Kneesocks *Nicolas Cage *Best Hercules *Jaime Maussan *Don Ramon *Toon Wily *Haruhi *Zoolander *New Hercules *Aya Drevis *Carlos Trejo *Weird Al *J. Jonah Jameson *Mary *Codec Snake YTPguy17 *Spongebob *Morshu *Annoying Orange *CD-I Mario *Cosmo *Toon Dr. Mario *Micheal Jackson *Patrick Star *CD-I Link *Smosh *Bill Nye *Ophelia Chill *CD-I Ganon *9-Volt *Wreck-It Ralph *Dark Helmet ARL3 *Heavy *Scout *Pyro *Demoman *Soldier *Spy *Medic *Sniper *Engineer *Michael Jordan *Willy Wonka *Inspector Gadget *AoSTH Sonic Lawl X *Serph *Jen Masterson *Konata *Stewie *AGK *Stinkmeaner *Hitoshi *GWDLGE&H *Michael Rosen *Tomo Takino *Mr Bean *Sora *Robbie Rotten *Fluttershy *Abridged Kaiba *Abridged Marik *Trip *Mabel Pines *Pinkie Pie *Game Grumps *Yuno *Plankton *Scott Pilgrim *Karl Pilkington *Peridot *Zim *Lemongrab *Ruby Rose *Deadpool Lawl Nova *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Sheldon Cooper *Yzma *CD-i Zelda *Captain N *Worst Hercules *Toon Guybrush *Elsa *Timmy's Dad *Dipper Pines *60's Spider-Man *John Di Micco *ASDFMan *Perry the Platypus *Jade Harley *Best Waluigi *Toon DK *Star Butterfly *Vince Offer *60's Batman *Samuel L. Jackson Lawl of the Dead *Dross *Raoul Silva *Epic Gamer *Coballita Mix *Keygen *Joker Nicholson *MC Dinero *Bill Cipher *Ciego que en realidad ve *Indiana Jones *Best Magneto *Peridot *Javert *Best Xavier *Lemongrab *Marcianito *Papyrus + Sans *Sir Pokon de Joy *Darkpokon Lawl MAD * Gay Luigi * Linkara * Sabrina Skunk * Van Darkholme * Best Marisa * Mormon Jesus * Movie Bison Lawl Nitro * Retardgamer * Rainbow Dash Throw Some Lawl Back At Em *Waligie *Spitting Image Ronald Reagan *Hulk Hogan *ODEMH *Bluster Kong *60's Moomintroll *Dr. Nick Laslowicz *Melies Moon *Walrus Grandpa Lawl Beatdown * Strong Bad * John Egbert * Edd * Markiplier * Mama Umbridge * Stephen Quire * Watts and Rosalene * Homestar Runner * Karkat Vantas * Tom * Matt * Frisk * Dan Backslide * Viola Lawl What If * GIR * Tito Dick * Larry the Cucumber * Starbomb Link * Rick and Morty * Rolf * Caddicarus * Smol Nozomi * Brad Armstrong * Inori Aizawa Lawl Liquid Crystal * 83/87 Victim * Marionette * Flowey * MS Paint Guy * Best SpongeBob * Undyne * Vault Boy * Best Pinkie Pie * Golden Freddy * Toon Q*Bert * Weegee * Toon Reitanna * ZALGO * Terezi * 80's Nickelodeon Pinball * Xander Mobus * Mira * Headdy * Pitfall Larry * Bootleg Pikachu * Princess Mindy Lawl Liquid Crystal DLC * Goomba * Mr. Krabs Lawl Demic * Sabitsuki L-NEO * Jyushimatsu * Shovel Knight Lawl Alpha * Peter Griffin * Toon Toadstool * Gumball Watterson and Darwin Watterson * Flint Lockwood * Homer Simpson * Rodrick Heffery * Chester A. Bum * Asriel Lawl Alpha Remastered * Lightbulb Battle For Lawl Island * Firey * Chuck the Clucker Lawl United * Abridged Tristan * Segata Sanshiro * DW Read * Arthur Read * Worst Alice Lawl Galaxy * Hacked Sonic the Hedgehog * Somari * Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 Lawl Fantasmic * Alpha Sagat * Akeno Himejima * Housen Ryofu * Grunkle Stan * Bob the Tomato * Harley Morenstein * Deadpool * Blackheart * CM Punk Lawl Lexar * Larry the Lobster * Genie * Archibald Asparagus * Mufasa * Unchou Kanu * Dr Neo Cortex * Rugal Bernstein and Chizuru Kagura * Patchy the Pirate * Jafar * Mr Nezzer * Mr Lunt * Kagura * Professor Farnsworth * Toon Wonder WomanCategory:Playable Character All-Star Smashers * Lee Saunderson * Sonny Slaven * Brad Till * Matthew Whitehead * Harry Bradshaw * Brodi Welsford * Amanda the Panda * Oscar the White Tiger * Smash Jarin * Talking Joe * Pete the Cheerful Bus Driver * Hilary * Edward Yui * Captain Underpants * Maxwell * Papa Louie * Horrid Henry * Garfield * Yuuki Ogata * Caillou * Action 52 * Finn Palmer * Chadtronic * Billy Slaven * Thin Air * Tim Carter * Angry Boss * Bruceton * Dan Gough * Grandpa Gorilla Lawl XRD * Gwonam * Mario Head * Brandy * Toon Yoshi * Worst Aladdin * Best Pooh * Anime Bonnie * Toon Snake * Toola Roola * Starsong * George Volcano * Dr Rabbit * Ramlethal * Lojo98 * EQG Rainbow Dash * Brittkitt Lawl W A V E * Bosko * Quick and Flupke Lawl's Peak Academy * Henry Stickmin Lawl Starstuck * SoosCategory:Lawl Category:YTPguy17 Category:ARL3 Category:Lawl X Category:Lawl Nova Category:Aitor Molina Category:Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em Category:Adults